


Filming 300.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels), valuna



Series: Born To The Life [17]
Category: 300 (2006) RPF, British Actor RPF, Dracula 2000 RPF
Genre: M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-26
Updated: 2007-10-26
Packaged: 2017-10-09 20:17:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels, https://archiveofourown.org/users/valuna/pseuds/valuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerry and Jonny get to know David better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filming 300.

**Author's Note:**

> Time element: Current day (takes place during filming of 300)
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a story about vampires. Since we all know vampires don't really exist, then the characters can't be based on real people since those people can't be vampires in a world where such creatures don't exist. We personally don't know anything about these people's lives. Don't care to. In other words, it's fiction, folks, the product of overworked imaginations.

It's hours and hours of blue-screen filming and Jonny watches quietly from the side of the set. It's easy enough to convince the director, with a bit of charm, that he needs to hang around. Plus he gets to lust in person at his lover, the one with the ripped abs and leather loincloth.

_No. Keep the fangs in. Be a good boy._

That part's easier, too, after coming off months of being under Marton's control. Jonny's working harder to control his impulses. Still, Ger looks damned good and there's no way to avoid the erection pushing against denim.

Gerry thinks he can smell Jonny's arousal. It's been long, tedious, tiring work, and knowing that Jonny's behind him and liking what he sees is the only reason why Gerry's not exhausted. How can he be, with something like that waiting for him? He stretches his arms up over his head, then reaches down to touch the floor. If he weren't a vampire, he'd be freezing, wearing next to nothing.

"Fuck, don't do that," Jonny mutters under his breath. Times like this he wishes all the mind control rumours were true. He'd convince the director they need to stop for the day. But as luck has it, vampires don't wield that kind of power, so he contents himself with watching Gerry and teasing the second assistant director, who's an annoying _Trainspotting_ fan.

The problem with blue screen work is that he can't see what's going on in the background, so there isn't much to do when filming's halted for whatever reason. At least it isn't wire work. Vampires were not meant to fly. Today is a lot of start-and-stop work, having to do things over and over again so the cameras can get it from every angle without getting the cameras in the shot.

"Having fun?"

Jonny looks over his shoulder. "Hello, David." If he'd been paying attention, he'd have sensed Wenham's approach. One of Harry's human pets. Never turned. Jonny's not sure if that's David's choice or Harry being obstinate.

"He looks good," David murmurs, pressing in close, leaning over Jonny's shoulder, the insinuation obvious. "You staying for the whole shoot?"

"Maybe. Nothing else going at the moment." Jonny closes his eyes, takes in an unnecessary deep breath. David's desire is almost overwhelming. "How's Harry?"

"Fine." There's a shortness in David's voice. "Just fine."

It's the stunt double's chance to shine. Gerry's standing around, then he notices who's talking to Jonny. He jogs over, then wraps his arm around Jonny. "Hi, David."

Jonny grins at the possessive move, sinks himself into Gerry's embrace. _See what happens when you have a vampire who loves you._ "I was just asking about Harry," he murmurs.

"Ger," David says, nodding, a slight glance down in respect for one of the family. "Film's going well. You look very natural out there."

"Thank you. So do you." Gerry kisses Jonny's hair. "None of the family were in the war, but I think one of Sean's friends kept a soldier for a few years. You could ask him."

David grimaces. "Think I'll pass. He and Harry are feuding again. Best to avoid him."

Jonny's wrapped his hands over Gerry's, pulling them tighter around his waist. He adores being claimed like this in public, especially in front of the other pets. "Sounds like the family's doing well."

Yes, very well, if it's only Sean and Harry in it. "Sean and Harry feuding? Over what this time?"

"What they always fight about," David says, sighing. "Karl." It's obvious the topic's familiar _and_ less than enjoyable. "You know Sean didn't want him turned, but Harry was insistent. So the fight's back on."

Gerry shakes his head. "Those two need to get over it." It goes much further back than Karl, of course. Karl's just another round in their fights. "Or Harry needs to give Karl to Sean for a while."

"Oh, like that's going to happen." David nods at the production assistant headed his way. "Looks like I'm wanted. Maybe we can get together later," he says, voice low, "for dinner. I make a great dessert."

Jonny opens his mouth and closes it. _Be a good boy. Don't lust. Don't be snide._

Gerry squeezes Jonny hard. _Play nice._ "That would be great," Gerry says, looking to the world like he wasn't just propositioned by his uncle's plaything. "Come over around eight."

"Eight." David nods, smiles. "Sounds great." The production assistant's at his arm now, and he turns, heads off.

"No it doesn't," Jonny mutters under his breath.

Gerry raises an eyebrow. "What was that, love?"

"Nothing. Never mind." Jonny shrugs, leans his head back and turns to look at Gerry. "Your break long enough to play?"

"That depends on how fast you are." Gerry's tongue darts out and he licks Jonny's ear. "How much you want it."

That tickles and Jonny has to suppress the laugh. "Let's see. I'm standing here watching you traipse 'round in Spartan briefs, those abs tighter than should be legal. No, I don't want it. Nope. Not at all."

Gerry grins. "I can tell." He nibbles on Jonny's earlobe. "Of course you're not aroused. Of course you don't want to get on your knees right now for me."

"Knees. Licking that damned leather." Jonny's whimpering at the bites. "Trailer. Dark corner. Somewhere, Ger, let me get to you."

Gerry looks towards his trailer. "Get in there, get on your knees. I'll follow in a minute."

"Fuckin' A, awright." Jonny pulls away from Gerry, heads for the trailer. _Okay, don't strip. He didn't say anything about that._ Door's open and Jonny's looking around for the best spot. Clear place on the floor in front of the mirror. Perfect. He settles on his knees, hands behind his back, like a good boy.

Gerry checks in with a PA, then heads back to the trailer. There's enough time for him to fuck Jonny's mouth raw. He can feel David's eyes on him and he grins. _Dream on._ He yanks the door to his trailer open, then closes it behind him and locks it. Jonny's on his knees. Excellent. "Mouth open, and, yes, I'd like your fangs out."

"Nice to see you, too." Jonny smirks, then obediently opens his mouth, his fangs dropping. He's going to get fucked, and he can't wait.

"Pleasantries after." Gerry takes the loincloth down and guides Jonny's head towards his cock. "Right now, suck."

Jonny doesn't have to be told twice. Barely once. He opens his mouth wide, careful not to let his fangs scrape until he's sunk all the way to the base of Gerry's cock. Then he rakes the sharp tips over flesh, hollows his cheeks and sucks.

"Fuck!" That's brilliant. Just what he's been needing. Gerry holds Jonny in place and starts fucking his mouth, cutting himself on Jonny's fangs as he does.

Blood's flooding Jonny's mouth, a dull metallic taste cut by hints of spice. It coats his tongue, oozes down his throat, Gerry's cock sliding easily in and out, precum leaking and mingling with blood.

"Jonny..." This is the best kind of blowjob. Best. It's worth it to keep Jonny around, if only for this.

_Mine. All mine. Not sharing._ Jonny's fangs sink a bit deeper as he pulls back, licks the head. _David can just bite his own cock for all I care._ He moves forward again until his nose is pressed into Gerry's groin.

The blood loss is just enough to hypersensitize. Gerry fucks Jonny's mouth until he knows he's pushing the time limit, and comes hard.

Jonny braces, hands clenched behind his back, and relaxes his throat, taking it all down, good to the last drop. His own cock's aching, but he ignores it, focuses on Gerry, drawing his fangs back as the he rides out the release.

Gerry doesn't care about Jonny's cock right now. He doesn't care about anything except his own pleasure. He pulls back slowly, then traces Jonny's lips with his thumb. "Very good."

"Yeah, it was," Jonny mutters, licking the edge of Gerry's thumb. "Want me to hang 'round more or head back to the apartment?"

"Up to you." Gerry rewraps the loincloth. "Stay, if you want to torment David. Leave if you have better things to do."

Jonny's grinning when he sinks back to his heels. "Tough choice. I could go, pick up things for dinner, save the torture for later. Or stay around, tease him from the sidelines."

"Do whichever you want." Gerry ruffles Jonny's hair. "I need to get back."

"Yessir. Do I have permission to come?"

"As many times as you want, provided you're still ready for me tonight."

"Wouldn't think of being any other way." Jonny rocks back and pushes himself up, onto the small sofa against the wall. "You get back to work, Ger. I'll be a good boy rest of the day."

"Good boy." Gerry blows Jonny a kiss and heads back onto the set. He gives David a shining smile.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Jonny sticks around for a few more minutes, long enough to make leering smiles at David until it's obvious the human's wanting to strangle him, then he's off. Errands are simple, running by the market and picking up dinner's ingredients, along with a nice bottle of red wine. If he's in a good mood, he might mix it with a little blood.

Then it's home and getting everything ready, which is simple. Skirt steak saltimbocca. Zucchini with roasted tomato vinaigrette, arugula and feta. Setting the table. Then a quick shower, grabbing a cockring and Jonny's ready for everyone to get home.

For all that he likes the effect his costume has, it's a relief to be back in real clothes. Gerry smoothes his fingers down over his shirt before opening the door. Dinner smells good, but he has more immediate needs. "Jonny!"

"In here," Jonny shouts from the bedroom. "Just getting dressed."

"Why bother?" Gerry tosses his keys onto the table. "You're only going to need to get undressed."

Jonny steps into the bedroom doorway, jeans slouched on his hips and shirt unbuttoned. "Huh? You're not going to have me naked through dinner."

"Any special reason why not?" Gerry licks his lips slowly at Jonny's appearance. If there wasn't dinner and David to consider, Gerry would eat him up.

"David." Jonny says the single word like it should explain everything.

"Ah." And it does explain things. Gerry gives Jonny a brief kiss. "Would you prefer that he be naked?"

"Him and not me." Jonny returns the kiss, slipping his hands around Gerry's waist. "He's the human pet."

"Okay. We'll tell him when he comes." Gerry pinches Jonny's arse. "He'll be naked. Kneeling?"

Pinch ricochets to cock and Jonny lurches forward, the ring tightening around his balls. "Kneeling sounds good. You think he'll agree."

"I think he will." Gerry likes the lurch, gives Jonny's arse another pinch. "And if he doesn't, I'll put him there."

"Oooh, mean elder vampire coming out." Jonny digs his nails into Gerry's sides, pressing hard into the shirt. "I love it when you get bossy." He glances back over his shoulder, checking the night stand clock. "Time for a fuck before he gets here, if you want me."

Gerry's smile is all fangs. "I can show my years when I want to. Brace yourself against the wall."

Jonny pulls his hands away from Gerry, spins on heel and flattens his palms against the wall, spreading his legs shoulder width. "Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir." It's always good to have proper manners with your elders.

"Good boy." Gerry's not as practiced in this as some of his other relatives are, but it's still erotic and fun. He unzips his jeans, then kicks Jonny's legs further apart. "Keep your mouth shut."

There's a muttered agreement and Jonny's face is flat against the wall after that. He's not sure where Gerry's going, but he knows it's going to be good, and he's along for the ride. Keeping quiet, though, is going to be a bitch.

That's a good boy. Gerry pats Jonny's head. While it's always a lot of fun to hear Jonny scream until he's hoarse, Gerry loves to add little controls. It's good to remind Jonny that what he can do and what Gerry wants him to do don't always line up. Gerry nudges Jonny's feet further apart and then starts stroking his cock.

Jonny doesn't need reminders of who's in control, but he doesn't mind them. He's never once regretted being part of Gerry's world, before or after his turning. Being silent is something he doesn't like, and Gerry knows it; he worries the tip of his fangs over his lip to keep from saying anything.

Gerry waits just long enough to make sure that Jonny's going to obey him, then lines himself up and slams forward. The pain explodes in his head and he growls, pressing forward. This'll get the edge off.

It's all Jonny can do not to scream, not to shout _fuck, fuck, fuck_ as loudly as possible. He's not slicked at all, just still moist from the shower, and it hurts worse than dying.

It hurts Gerry, but he knows it's hurting Jonny more. That only makes it all the better. He thrusts hard and harsh, working to force a scream from Jonny's throat.

_Stay quiet. Don't open your mouth._ Jonny bites damned hard, drawing blood as fang tip slices through his lip. _Fuck._

Gerry's impressed at Jonny's ability to remain silent. "Good boy," he growls, thrusting hard one last time. "Good boy!"

_Good boy._ Jonny loves that term, that level of affection. He holds out through the last thrust, but when Gerry's coming, when Jonny's filled and marked and claimed all over again, he can't hold back anymore. He screams, blood trickling from his mouth. Life after death is a glorious thing.

Fuck, that's good. Final scream, smell of blood. Gerry pulls back carefully, then bends Jonny's head back and licks at the blood. "Mmm."

"Fuck, Ger, that was intense," Jonny mutters, voice rough from the screaming.

"Nmg. Yes." Gerry zips himself up, then licks Jonny's neck. "Intense. Word for it."

It's only after Gerry's pulled back and Jonny's slumped against the wall the vampire realizes how much he's hurting, not sure sore but aching, not to mention his cock. _Shouldn't've put the damned ring on so soon._ He slowly slides his hands along the wall to shoulder level, moaning in a small voice.

"How long till David gets here?"

"No idea." Gerry wraps his arms around Jonny, holding him steady. "Thirsty?"

"Dying of thirst. Hungry. Getting better about tamping it down, but when I'm aroused, it's too hard to manage sex and hunger."

Gerry nods and pulls Jonny closer. "Have a little from me," he murmurs. "It'll take the edge off, and you can have David when he shows up."

"I can have David? Thank you." Jonny pulls his hands off the wall, wraps them over Gerry's arms around him. "Wrist or throat, Sir?"

"Wrist." He doesn't want to give Jonny that much control so early in the night.

"Yes, Ger." Jonny slides his fingers around Gerry's wrists and pulls it up to his mouth. He bites swiftly, sharp fangs sinking in to quickly draw out the blood. He sucks hard, getting as much into his mouth as he can before he swallows. There's an immediate rush, and then a tingle as the blood works into his body.

Gerry winces at the first bite, then whimpers at the jolt of pleasure. He's careful not to letting Jonny take too much, but that's no reason why he can't enjoy it.

Two mouthfuls is more than enough for now, even if Jonny'd like more. He licks over the wound and lets himself relax into Gerry's embrace. "Have I mentioned I love you for turning me?"

"Mmm." Gerry loves the tingle of his blood changing flow patterns. "Yes, think you have." He presses a kiss to Jonny's lips, licking up the last of his blood. "But I don't mind hearing it again."

"Good." The kiss is sweeter than the blood, Jonny pressing into it. _How'd you get here? So far to fall in such a short time._ "I need to get dinner finished," he murmurs. "You can set up things for David."

"Whips and chains, or did you mean the table?" Gerry winks. He gives Jonny another kiss. "Can you stand up?"

"I think so." Jonny tries to pull away from Gerry's hold, leans into the wall. "Okay, maybe not so good right now." He glances over his shoulder. "Don't have your healing ability yet."

"You'll get it." Gerry's confident about that. It might take a few years, but Jonny'll get it. All vampires do. "Want me to help you into the kitchen?"

"Might not be a bad idea. Don't want me on the floor." Jonny suspects he might need more than that, something along the lines of being propped up at the counter, but he figures he'll manage. "Took more out of me than I expected."

"Yeah." Gerry makes a mental note to help Jonny learn how to estimate and compensate. "Here, wrap your arm around my shoulder."

Jonny does just that, arm up and around, tighter hold than Gerry probably meant. "About having David," he murmurs when they take another step away from the wall. "It's not gonna get me in trouble with Harry? I do _not_ want on his bad side. I've seen it."

"If you're that concerned," Gerry says, wrapped his arm around Jonny's waist so he doesn't overbalance, "I can give him a call. I think he's golfing in Wales this week with Peter. Or ravishing virgins in New Zealand." He half-shrugs. "Either way, his mobile's the same."

That makes Jonny laugh, which hurts his chest. _Fuck. Shouldn't hurt. Not like that._ He shakes it off, leans closer to Gerry. "You prop me 'gainst the counter and then call. If he's ravishing virgins on the back nine, I want to hear all the details."

"I'll put him on speakerphone." Gerry helps Jonny into the kitchen. "Hell, I'll keep him on. I'm sure he'd love to hear the way David screams for you."

Once in the kitchen and leaning into the counter's edge, Jonny stretches and surveys the damage to be done. Just the sauce to finish up. And opening the wine. "I like screaming," he says, reaching over and getting the corkscrew. "You should probably change clothes, Ger. Get comfortable."

Gerry looks down at what he's wearing and grins. "Yeah." He takes the phone out of the cradle and tosses it to Jonny. "You dial. I change."

"Me dial. Oh, great." Jonny catches the phone, opens it toggles through to Harry's number. "Why am I doing this?" He dials. "I should just be happy with never talking to the rest of the family."

The phone on the other end rings and rings and rings. Harry's not on the golf course, nor is he ravishing virgins. He wishes he were doing either, rather than sitting in a flat in London watching it rain and listening to Karl complain. He glances at the caller ID as he answers the phone.

"Gerry. How's my favorite nephew?"

"Uh, hi, Harry. It's Jonny." He takes a deep breath. Just the sound of Harry's voice sets him on edge, makes him want to drop to his knees, if he weren't so sore. "Ger's changing, so I'm dialing."

"Changing for what? Not the better, I hope."

Jonny chuckles. "No, sir. Just changing." He gives the sauce a quick stir. "We're having David for dinner."

Harry likes the tone of that. "He makes a better dessert, but if you lay him out right, I'm sure he'll make do for the entree."

It takes only a moment for Gerry to change and he comes back into the kitchen and wraps an arm around Jonny from behind. He plucks the phone out of Jonny's hand. "Should we place a light garnish on his neck?"

"Ah, there he is." Harry laughs. "Nothing more elaborate than a cockring. He looks best au naturel. So, how goes the film? David behaving himself?"

"Not very well." Gerry moves his free hand lower, rubbing circles around Jonny's navel. "He's simpering and resentful. When the cat's away."

Jonny purrs, that soft whimper creeping out of his throat. He's positive Gerry's touches are going to kill him one day.

"Cat's missing him, but he's being petulant. I think he's still smarting over Karl." Harry kicks off his shoes, settles down into an oversized leather chair. "Doesn't help that your father agrees with him and they're double-teaming me."

"And you're complaining?" The touches move lower, almost at Jonny's cock. "We must be thinking about different double-teaming techniques."

"Please," Jonny whispers, leaning back into Gerry's chest.

"This is more Sean's found a willing conspirator in tormenting me," Harry says. "Maybe you and Jonny can convince David it's not such a bad thing to be turned. Not the end of the world."

Gerry ignores Jonny's plea, teasing the skin of Jonny's stomach. "Are you sure he isn't jealous that you turned Karl and not him?" Fighting or no fighting, the thought of being a vampire can be damned attractive.

"He doesn't want it, Gerry. I offered. He wants to stay human awhile longer. I can't think of why. So now he's in league with Sean, saying Karl's too immature, that I should've waited." Harry lets out a long, exhausted sigh. "I think Sean's just pissed I've never had natural-born children, or maybe it's still that nagging question of whether Dominic's mine or his."

Gerry chokes. "_That?_ I thought you got over that years ago." His elders are idiots, but he'd known that already. "And Karl is too immature, but he's ten times more mature than Colin is."

Jonny pushes up on his toes, trying to nudge Gerry's hand lower, knowing he's as likely to get slapped for it as rewarded. There's a point of not caring, having to listen to the elder vampires talk, getting more aroused by the second.

"That's a backhanded compliment." Harry smirks, even though it's not carried through the phone line. "Your boy there's about the same age as Karl, and Sean didn't question turning him. I half expect him to pull Pierce in on the fight."

"If he does, I'll bring popcorn." Gerry pinches the skin beneath his fingers and twists his fingers harshly to the right. He grins. "And Sean trusts me." More like gave up on him years back. "He knows I wouldn't do anything stupid."

"Fuckin' bloody hell, Ger," Jonny shouts. "Gonna come just from listening to you two talk."

"Nice to know someone appreciates foreplay. You're lucky, Gerry. When's my boy due there?"

Gerry clamps his hand down hard on Jonny's mouth. Bad boy. "Eight, but who knows when he'll come?"

There's a muffled whimper and the oddest act of defiance, Jonny pulling away from Gerry's hold, hard-on be damned, and he grabs the spoon, focuses on stirring the saltimbocca's sauce. _Bloody bastards, all of them._

"Don't happen to have a web cam, Ger?" Harry's plotting as usual. "Or at least send me a DVD. Hate to miss out on an evening of human pet torture."

"Might not be only human," Gerry says, staring at Jonny. "Harry, I have to go. We'll arrange a public display later, okay?"

"Sure, Gerry. Later." Harry hangs up, smiling even wider. Someone's in trouble.

Gerry puts the phone down on the counter, then clasps his hands behind his back. "Yes?"

"Dinner'll be ready in 10." Jonny does his best to ignore, glancing at the clock. "It's almost eight. David should be on his way."

"Look at me." Gerry's voice is harsh and commanding. No one pulls away from him like that. Not when he's giving them pleasure.

Jonny half-turns, looking over his shoulder. "Yes, Gerry?"

Gerry grabs the shoulder closer to him, then force ably spins Jonny towards him. "What bit your arse?"

"Nothing," Jonny says, a lot more tersely than he means. He's not angry with Gerry, not really angry with anyone. He's just horny and on edge about David. He manages a smile, trying to defuse Gerry's obvious irritation. "Sorry. Just you and Harry are cruel."

"Yes, we are." He presses his nails into Jonny's shoulder. "That gives you no right to rebuff me."

Gerry's nails hurt, like a fire ant biting over and over. "Didn't rebuff you. Just pulled away. You were talking."

"And that didn't stop you before."

Jonny stares at Gerry. "Different," he mutters. "Just on edge, I guess."

"Or maybe it was because I wasn't giving you what you wanted? Because I wasn't stroking your cock like you wanted?" Gerry returns the stare. "Are you really that selfish, Jonny?"

"Maybe," Jonny says, answering the first questions before Gerry pause. He blushes. "Uh, no. Well, don't mean to be selfish."

Gerry doesn't really believe that, but David will be here soon and it wouldn't do to have him and Jonny fighting when he came. Gerry lifts Jonny's chin up and says deliberately, "Do not ever do that again."

"Yes, sir," Jonny says, sincerely contrite. He hates arguing with Gerry, doesn't like to upset him. "Guess you're not going to send me to my room without dinner."

"No." Gerry pulls Jonny close and he kisses him hard.

Jonny melts with the kiss, and he's almost sinking to his knees, but then there's a loud knock at the door and he's cursing under his breath that David's arrived. _Why did you agree to having him over? He's just going to annoy you._ "Wanna get that?"   
"I'd better." Gerry pats Jonny's cheek. "Be good," he says, then walks to the door and pulls it open.

David's changed into jeans, worn but still clinging to his legs, and a chambray shirt, pulling a tweed blazer over the whole thing. Not too fancy, but not crawling into the room naked and desperate, which he is at the moment. But that's more need for blood, family blood. "Hi. I'm not early, am I?" His hands are stuffed into his pockets and he leans against the doorjamb.

"Right on time." Gerry ushers David in and closes the door behind him. "Jonny's putting the finishing touches on dinner."

"You can smell it outside," David says, hands still in pockets as he walks into the living room. "Smells even better in here. And I'm hungry. Those last shoots were murder."

"Yeah. Murder's a good word." Gerry comes up behind David and strokes his fingers up David's forearm. "Are you still in a murderous mood?"

The touch shivers David. Maybe it's just natural, vampire touching human, or maybe it's just David's craving a family touch. "Murderous? Harry's not around, is he?" He smiles. "No, I've other vices on the mind."

Jonny steps out of the kitchen, jeans still barely hanging on his hips and shirt pulled together by one button in the center. "Hello, David," he says, soft smile on his lips.

"I like the sound of that." Gerry strokes his fingers down David's smooth skin. "Vices. You make it sound so enticing."

David barely registers Jonny's presence. He's too focused on Gerry's fingers and how they aren't Harry's but the touch is familiar. "I'm good at them," he says, backing into the sentence. "Vices, that is. Or would it be are?"

"Vices _are_," Jonny mutters, walking up, insinuating himself into the space in front of David. _Play nice,_ he reminds himself, knowing he'll reap a whirlwind of Gerry's wrath if he doesn't. "Your heart's racing, David. On edge?"

David blinks, focusing then on Jonny's face. "Just where you left me, fledgling," he says, a touch sarcastic. "Your boy likes torturing from afar, Gerry."

"I know. He's rather good at that." Gerry leans forward and nibbles on the back of David's neck. He can feel David's pulse throbbing hard against his lips.

Jonny can hear the blood pumping through the pulse point. He doesn't have to lean closer, but he does, invading David's space to the extreme. "Pretty good this close, too," he murmurs, sliding his hand down David's thigh.

"Fuck." David jerks, pretty up into Gerry's mouth, forward into Jonny's hand, trapped between the two vampires. "You guys are worse than Harry. Never going to make it through dinner."

Gerry moves to nibble on David's ear. "I think you will," he murmurs. "If I have to lash you to the chair, then I will."

David laughs and jerks his head, the nibbles tickling. "You've been taking lessons from your uncles" Although if he'd admit it aloud, lashing to the chair doesn't sound that bad.

"He's actually quite good at it all by himself, David." Jonny's voice has a hint of defiance, a touch of pride. He presses his hand against David's cock. "Probably could find a nice length of rope for this."

"Unfortunately," Gerry murmurs, "if we tie you down, then one of us has to handfeed you." He licks around the curl of David's ear and blows roughly against it. "Might as well have you on your knees, if we're going to do that."

"Ngh,hhh." David's moans are rather incoherent at the pressure, the visual in his brain as he closes his eyes. "Not going to complain about that, sir," David says, stuttering slightly over the words. "Any of it. Being tied, on my knees. You want me naked, too?"

Jonny grins. "Not a bad idea. I'll find some rope, get dinner on the table while you do that."

"Naked, tied up, aching, desperate." Gerry ticks them off on his fingers, then rubs his cock against David's arse. "I'm sure it's not the first time."


End file.
